Dissolving Seams
by Aina Valdis
Summary: Sora has done the unthinkable: Obtained a girlfriend. Riku, who has had a crush on Sora for many many years, doesn't cope well, and takes rash actions. [sora.x.riku][sora.x.kari][M for suicide and brief language. Possible future slash.]
1. Prologue

_hello again. welcome to my brand new awesome plot-ness of doom. my goal is 1 chapter a week, psh, yah right. THIS IS THE INTRO. IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING. Riku was super fun to write. okay, now for the other stuff. M for graphic suicide, and language._

_Unfortunately, I own nothing._

The figure in the chair spun, a whirlwind of color, the screen of the computer casting shadows and highlights across the dim room and the person in the room. He pulled back to the desk, still maniacally giggling, to continue his conversation.

**mpdsora: Sure! When?**

**redheadedditz: um, this friday good? We could hit a movie?**

"Friday... Friday..." Sora muttered to himself. "Mall with Riku, new CDs." He paused, fingers inches from declining, before changing his mind. Riku wouldn't mind, they always did stuff like that. Kari had never asked to go on a /date/ before, and Sora didn't know if she would again.

**mpdsora: Sounds awesome! Meet at four at the theater?**

**redheadedditz: hell, yes.**

A second name popped up on screen. Sora ignored it for the moment, cringing slightly at the curse.

**redheadedditz: um... i have to go. see you tomorrow.**

**mpdsora: Ok. See you.**

_He_ had a date. He, Sora Briconse, had a date, A real date, with a girl, and not any girl, Kari. Face beaming, he turned his attention back to his friend list, mainly the name that had just bleeped up.

**mpdsora: Riku! Guess what!**


	2. Dropping the Bomb

_CHAPTER TWO! w00t! i caved, it hasn't been a week, I couldn't wait. still building up, sorry. not too much happens. don't hate me. /cowers/ aww... poor Riku. i am going out of my way to make his life terrible... i'll have one chapter where things are ok in Riku's mind. CURRENTLY LISTENING TO: Kill All Your Friends, My Chemical Romance, and Two Weeks in Hawaii, Hellogoodbye. _

_DISCLAIMER!__ My lawyers are on it, but until they work out the kinks, I will never, do not, and never have own(ed) Kingdom Hearts and crew or the amazingly talented Ellen Hopkins, her book Crank (awesome book, check it out!), or the poor tortured character Bree. I am making no money for any of this, and purely doing it out of lack of a social life. _

The lanky teen's aquamarine eyes were glued to the book, his ears taking in the alternative rock blasting in the background, taking advantage of an empty house with no mother to try to turn it down. It was almost physically painful to drag his eyes back to the laptop monitor, but then again, almost was the key word. He brightened immensely as the brief message popped up.

**mpdsora: Riku! Guess what!**

**silverlining: Is it so important I have to put away my book, or just the important where I can simply nod sympathetically?**

**mpdsora: For the record, I am glaring at you. What book?**

**silverlining: A Hopkins novel. So what's your big news?**

**mpdsora: Hopkins?**

**silverlining: Yes, that's the name of the author. It's a book about this girl on drugs that gets raped and crap. Now what's up?**

**mpdsora: Ew.**

Riku rolled his eyes. It was _far_ too easy to get Sora off track, and much, _much_ harder to bring him back to the original topic.

**silverlining: You asked. So what is this big news?**

Riku liked Sora. Sora was straight. Not a great start to a relationship, but Riku was confident that things would work out. Sora was single, and no girl in their right mind would ask out that adorable, feminine face; they were all too afraid of crushing him later on.

**mpdsora: No fair, you have to guess.**

Maybe asking Sora out would actually work. Maybe his 16-year-old hormones were lying too him. Maybe now would be a good time to try.

**silverlining: No clue. Hey Sora, can I ask you something?**

**mpdsora: No fair, you have to guess!**

**silverlining: You won't listen to me until you tell me, will you?**

**mpdsora: Bingo! Guess!**

Only Sora would say "Bingo" in this day and age. Oh, how dorky the brunet could be.

**silverlining: Um... you got the new game system you wanted?**

**mpdsora: No, silly.**

**silverlining: I give. Now will you listen to me?**

God, he was so nervous. What if Sora said no?

**mpdsora: Fine. I'll tell you.**

**mpdsora: Kari and I are going on a date!**


	3. On Still Waters

_umm… lets see… comment time… nothing really to say. poor Riku! next chapter coming soon, and I promised myself Sora would be a Lemon Demon fan… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! it makes me happy inside to read "You suck, stop writing this crap" posted over and over again. ;-)_

_I own nothing. This makes me sad. And no one in their right mind would pay to read this bull snot, so of course I am not making any profit._

"**mpdsora: Kari and I are going on a date!"**

Riku felt his stomach plummet. Bitterly mumbling "The "D" word with a girl. No fucking way." he quickly typed and sent his response.

**silverlining: Wow! That's awesome! When?  
mpdsora: Um… Friday…**

"Friday." He warped the word into a curse and spat it out like venom. "Gee, thanks, don't worry about me." His thoughts were cut off by the barrage of new messages.

**mpdsora: Please please please please please1000 don't be mad!  
mpdsora: Maybe we could go tomorrow instead?  
mpdsora: I'm sorry…  
mpdsora: Are you ignoring me?  
mpdsora: I said please!  
silverlining: Hold up, oh impatient one. I'm typing and thinking.  
mpdsora: K.**

Tomorrow… Thursday… cello lessons…

**mpdsora: Hurry up!  
silverlining: I have cello tomorrow.  
mpdsora: Oh.**

Quick change of plans. It was definitely worth it.

**silverlining: I suppose I could call in sick.**

Did he just type that? "Miss cello lessons… this will certainly be a first." Riku was, in the least, extremely dedicated to his music. He had started playing in the fourth grade program with Sora and Kari. Kari had dropped the violin as soon as she learned that she would have to trim her nails to continue playing, and Sora had lost interest shortly after, although he had remained until the high school transition.

Riku, on the other hand, strived for 1st chair and 1st parts. On the chair tryouts in 9th grade, he had stayed up until three in the morning, drilling himself on the pieces and scales. He had fallen asleep during lunch and Algebra 2, but being the first freshman to get second chair was well worth it.

Yes, Riku was with the new Dynamic Duo for most of his classes. In pre-school, he wouldn't sit still, refused to sleep during naptime, and never paid attention to the teachers. He paid for it by having to re-take the course. Then again, if he hadn't failed, he wouldn't have met Kari or Sora.

**mpdsora: No, you should go, Riku.  
sliverlining: Too late. Just sent the email.  
mpdsora: Yay! You're driving. Can you pick me up before school too? I need a ride…  
silverlining: Sure. Wait out front.  
silverlining: Now I gotta get back to my book. )  
silverlining: See you tomorrow.  
mpdsora: Kk. Bye.**

At this closing, Riku swiftly shut the browser. Taking a shaky breath, he put away the computer, shut the music off, and rolled over to let the tears fall silently, until the darkness engulfing him inside allowed him to sleep.


End file.
